


Rue des Ombres : Mauvais souvenirs

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, F/M, One Shot, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Réécriture] [OS] [Anidala] « C'était un meurtre, pour le motif le plus ignoble de tous : la vengeance. Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait accepté cette idée et ses motivations depuis des mois. Son âme serait sans doute à jamais souillée par ce forfait mais Padmé trouverait enfin la paix. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue des Ombres : Mauvais souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Le roman « Star Wars : Les Nuits de Coruscant - Tome 2 : Rue des Ombres » a été écrit par Michael Reaves. « Star Wars » est la propriété privée de Lucasfilm Limited et des studios Disney.

**« Rue des Ombres – Mauvais souvenirs »**

**P.O.V Typho**

[…] C'était un meurtre, pour le motif le plus ignoble de tous : la vengeance.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait accepté cette idée et ses motivations depuis des mois. Son âme serait sans doute à jamais souillée par ce forfait mais Padmé trouverait enfin la paix. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé.

Vador étendit les bras et souleva sa cape. L'obscurité sembla inonder tout le sol du hangar.

\- Seul et non armé.

Typho quitta en toute hâte sa cachette à l'étage au-dessus de Vador. […] il apercevait le dos du Seigneur Noir.

Le capitaine Typho leva son blaster et tira. Il crut d'abord que la cartouche de gaz ionisé de son blaster avait fait long feu. Puis ce fut comme si une main invisible géante l'avait saisi et projeté contre le mur du fond avec une force capable de lui briser les os. Étourdi par le choc, il regarda la silhouette de Vador s'élever par le trou dans le sol. Les bottes noires se posèrent à côté de son corps brisé.

\- C'est pathétique, commenta le Seigneur Noir.

Il se tenait debout, à la verticale de son adversaire.

\- Tu avais vraiment l'espoir de m'assassiner ? D'autres bien plus doués que toi ont déjà essayé.

Typho toussa et sentit ses entrailles crisser comme du verre brisé. Du sang tacha sa chemise.

\- Vous avez menti, dit-il.

Il sentait les mots se coincer comme des pierres dans sa gorge.

\- Vraiment ? Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas armé et c'est le cas, lui dit Vador. Tu confonds le Côté Obscur avec une arme. Une arme est un objet extérieur. Le pouvoir du Côté Obscur est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, pas plus que je ne peux enlever mon armure de survie. Je vais te donner une dernière chance d'arrêter ton petit jeu et de me dire où est Pavan.

\- Ou quoi ? demanda Typho en crachant une gorgée de sang rouge brillant. Vous m'avez déjà tué.

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. […] Il te reste encore peu de temps... à moins que tu ne le gaspilles, ajouta Vador en s'approchant encore et en se penchant pour regarder le visage de Typho. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une profonde voix synthétisée qui résonna dans le hangar vide. Je n'attends pas une raison particulière. J'aimerais juste savoir. Quitte à prononcer tes dernières paroles, autant dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il se pencha encore plus près, à l'invitation de Typho, pour écouter ses dernières paroles. Typho déclinait à vue d’œil. Il rassembla ses forces pour un ultime exploit.

\- C'est... pour Padmé, siffla-t-il.

Et avec un effort surhumain, il cracha une giclée de sang en plein sur le masque du Seigneur Noir, surpris. La réaction de Vador ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il resta sans bouger et laissa le crachat de sang s'écouler sur sa joue de plastacier.

**P.O.V Vador**

« Mais que vient faire Padmé dans cette histoire ? » se demanda le Sith, choqué par la phrase de l'homme. « Et comment ce type connaît son nom ? » Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, mêlé à un soupçon de jalousie – Padmé connaissait-elle cet homme ? -, le Jedi déchu manqua de faire sauter de son armure médicale d'une pression de Force incontrôlée, qu'il dirigea plutôt vers l'extérieur.

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis il s'agenouilla et agrippa Typho par les cheveux. Sa tête se souleva et il poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Quoi ?

L'embrasement de Force qui traversa le hangar secoua les fondations de l'immeuble. Le Seigneur Noir semblait grandir, s'étendre et devenir plus terrible encore dans sa rage que les pires cauchemars de Typho.

\- Padmé, marmonna-t-il. Padmé Amidala. La femme que j'ai aimée en secret pendant des années.

Il cracha à nouveau et sentit la douleur lui tailler la poitrine.

\- Elle... ne l'a jamais su. Elle était trop occupée, trop engagée au... service de son peuple pour me remarquer.

Une nouvelle fleur rouge jaillit de sa bouche.

\- Et je faisais mon devoir... moi, Typho, capitaine de Naboo. Mais... je l'aimais. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle est morte. Morte.

**P.O.V Vador**

Le Seigneur Sith se détendit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais touché à Padmé, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Vador avait toujours été d'un naturel jaloux, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé à l'époque où il suspectait une liaison entre sa femme et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il savait même que cela avait eu un impact sur sa décision de trahir l'Ordre Jedi.

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis, avec une détermination extraordinaire, Typho parvint à se soulever un peu, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, contre la colère de Vador.

\- C'est VOUS qui l'avez tuée, Vador ! VOUS ! Je le sais !

Vador resta à nouveau silencieux et immobile. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix avait la même inflexion profonde, c'était toujours ce même orage synthétisé – mais elle était différente.

\- Tu ne sais rien, répondit Vador d'une voix si froide qu'elle en aurait congelé un Wampa en se redressant et en laissant retomber la tête de Typho. Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer son nom.

Il leva ensuite le bras, puis plia les doigts vers Typho, impuissant. La bouche du capitaine s'ouvrit et ses yeux sortirent légèrement de leur orbite quand le passage de l'air dans ses poumons se comprima. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il devinait que c'était sans doute comme cela que sa bien-aimée avait fini, elle aussi. En un sens, il était content de finir sa vie comme elle avait finie la sienne, étouffée par Vador. C'était une forme de rapprochement, d'un certain point de vue. A bout de forces, il fut encore capable de laisser échapper une dernière phrase.

\- Et vous êtes responsable... de la mort du Jedi... Anakin Skywalker aussi !

La poigne invisible autour de la gorge de Typho se relâcha un instant. Vador recula légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

**P.O.V Vador**

Anakin Skywalker. Un nom qu'il ne devait surtout pas entendre. Un nom que personne ne devait se risquer à prononcer devant lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il réveillait les remords qu'il tentait d'endormir au plus profond de lui.

Et puis, désormais, il était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il était à l'époque où il répondait encore au nom que sa mère lui avait donné. Dans sa tête, Anakin était définitivement mort, laissant la place à Vador.

**P.O.V Typho**

Cette brève pause fut suivie par le bruit affreux du rire du Seigneur Sith. Trois étages en-dessous, deux humanoïdes ivres n'en entendirent que l'écho mais ils furent si choqués qu'il dessaoulèrent en un instant – frappés par la lucidité qui surgit soudain quand on réalise qu'une menace indicible rôde tout près.

Quand Vador tendit à nouveau son bras vers le bas, son contrôle était plus précis, plus délibéré.

\- Oui, dit le Seigneur Noir avec un ton empreint d'amusement sinistre. Oui, j'ai tué Anakin Skywalker. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Il était faible, Skywalker. A la fin, il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ni contrôler ses méprisables émotions humaines. Surtout, il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni apprécier la véritable puissance du Côté Obscur. Et donc, il est mort. La galaxie se porte mieux sans lui.

Le monde disparaissait à toute vitesse pour Typho. La douleur s'éloignait enfin, elle s'échappait aussi vite que son sang. Il mourut avec un sourire sur le visage car, même s'il ne comprenait pas le comment ou le pourquoi, il savait que mourir avec le nom de Padmé sur les lèvres constituait la plus belle des revanches qu'il pouvait prendre sur Vador, meilleure et plus profonde que celle qu'il aurait pu espérer avec une confrontation. C'était comme s'il avait sondé le cœur de cet homme noir et senti qu'il l'avait déchiré rien qu'avec le nom de Padmé. Il comprenait aussi que vivre était une destinée bien pire pour Vador que la mort.

Il était satisfait.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller retrouver Padmé...

**P.O.V Vador**

Il regarda le corps inerte du capitaine Typho, avec une légère pointe d'envie dans le cœur. L'homme était mort et allait certainement retrouver Padmé. Le Sith, lui, était encore en vie, bien qu'à moitié, et n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix dans son esprit. Une fois encore, il maudit l'armure médicale qu'il était condamné à porter jusqu'à épuisement total des systèmes. Une armure qui lui empêchait d'aller retrouver Padmé, sa belle Padmé, sa douce Padmé, dans la mort lui aussi.

Il avait toujours adoré les machines et la mécanique pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que les haïr. Vador se détourna du cadavre et retourna au véhicule automatique qui l'avait mené ici, et retourna à ses appartements.


End file.
